starpathfandomcom-20200214-history
Taloniki War
The Taloniki War was an interstellar war caused by Aen Ysmir, Leader of the Taloniki Empire. The war lasted for five years til UGC negotiated an armistice between Aen Ysmir and Aeres Neverfall, two figures who changed the war. The war was one of the most dangerous ever inflicted across the Galaxy, resulting in dozens of razed planets and billions of casualties on both sides. Prior to the conflict, Aen Ysmir led thousands of warships towards one of the Inner Rim planets whose name has yet to be discovered was set ablaze. Ysmir marked it as a message to those who attempted to fight him. The War The UGC debated if it should have fought the Empire one on one, as diplomacy was at a huge disadvantage. The Council relayed a message that the Empire was a threat to the entire Galaxy and if not stopped will result in injustice of lost lives. Several peacekeeping fleets mobilized to fight off Taloniki invasions while several diplomats such as Aeres Neverfall traveled to get allies. The battles won by the Taloniki were usually decided by orbital bombardments and planet crackers in an effort to keep their enemies from looting. The Empire rarely stopped their invasions and took slaves for their warforce. This proved to backfire at times when UGC won battles, turning slaves against the Empire. One of the huge advantages the Empire processed were their battleships designed to fight multiple ships at once. At the time, the technology used was heavily advanced, weaponry never to be invented on the same level centuries later. The later years of the war had the UGC face war exhaustion and the lack of means to fight it from all directions. Aeres Neverfall at this time secured a deal between the Malmar Caste and the Immortal Halberds to fight this threat. Other attempts were limited as the Upyri were fighting a major war at the time and Humanity was still in its orbital years. Battle of Thorax & The Battle of Odenia Nevertheless, the new allies of the UGC would fight the Empire Fleets on a stalemate, taking the blunt of the force while UGC heard about a very valuable deposit that was used to construct the advanced battleships. A spearhead located the deposits on Thorax, a planet by the Empire. This resulted in the Battle of Thorax which caused an immediate destruction of the deposits. With supplies dwindling Aen was out of options. He commenced his fleet to dispatch The Immortal Army upon Odenia. Odenia was struck by orbital bombing runs while the Immortal Army razed green fields and buildings to the ground, lighting them up with green flames. The Allied Fleets arrived on Odenia's atmosphere, attacking the Empire's rear while UGC Peacekeepers made a stand against the Immortals. The battle alone lasted two weeks until the Allies broke through the blockade, firing at the Immortals below. The battle ended with the Immortals killed in action, any surviving took out their enemies in a gulf of flames. With any hope of winning lost on Odenia, Aen Ysmir met up by Aeres Neverfall to reach an agreement to surrender while the Empire still had something left. Category:Lore Category:Crimson Incarnate